


Forbidden Room

by russianmango



Series: 500 words x 10 prompts [9]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anaheim Ducks, M/M, floor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianmango/pseuds/russianmango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 9: Floor - After a rough night, Bobby find out what he's getting himself into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Room

**Author's Note:**

> Ten prompts, five hundred words each. Meme prompts [here](http://russianmango.livejournal.com/3895.html)

“My fucking back,” Bobby groaned, rolling onto his side. “You’re the worst host ever.” Waking up on a hard, uncomfortable floor hadn’t been in Bobby’s plans when he went home with Jonas.

“Not my fault,” Jonas mumbled back.

“Not your fault? You’re the one who wouldn’t let me sleep in your bed!” Bobby whined.

“Nobody sleeps in my bed but me,” Jonas said. “I have a thing. It’s where my naps are, and unless you want me to lose-“

“I get it, it’s just stupid.” Bobby pouted. “Like, what if we were married, could I sleep in your bed then?”

“No. If we were married, the guest room would be our room and my room would be my room.”

“Why do you get two rooms?” Bobby asked, as if the situation was real.

“Well, I’d convert it partially into a study. And because I bought it before we were married and I’m going to need a room to be alone before games. By the way, don’t even think about getting your cats in there. They touch my bed, you buy me a new one.”

“How is that fair?” Bobby asked. “I can’t help if you don’t close your door properly. Prince and Pele are naturally curious.”

“Too bad, if they’re moving in with you they live by the same rules. It’s not my fault you’ve never used the word ‘no’ around them.”

“I’ve told them no before, stop trying to make this about how I treat my cats, you know they’re well behaved. This is about you having control issues, Jonas. We’re going to have to share some rules if we’re going to make this marriage work, okay?” Bobby shouted, getting angry at the end.

“Keep it down, for crying out loud!” Getzlaf shouted as he came down from upstairs. “Seriously, I can hear you two bickering like an angry married couple from upstairs.”

“What are you doing here?” Bobby asked.

“I was trying to sleep, I crashed in the guest room, remember?” Getzlaf reminded.

“That’s why we didn’t screw in the guest room?” Bobby asked Jonas, who just laughed.

“I tried telling you, but you wouldn’t listen. You got too impatient and-“

“I really don’t need to hear this,” Getzlaf interrupted Jonas. “I mean, really don’t need to hear it,” he added before walking into the kitchen.

“You still have the bunk room,” Bobby pouted, walking past Jonas.

“Hey, it’s not my fault you couldn’t wait to get my pants off,” Jonas shrugged innocently.

“I hate goalies.”

“Didn’t seem to mind me last night,” Jonas pointed out. Bobby looked up at him, but his glare faded with the soft, messy curls and blue eyes staring at him.

“You owe me a massage,” Bobby stated.

“I can probably live with that,” Jonas said, moving behind Bobby to start rubbing his back.

“I should sleep on the floor more often, your hands are amazing,” Bobby said.

“It’s not all my hands are good at,” Jonas laughed.

“No?” Bobby asked with a smirk.


End file.
